


Your Type

by red_thread



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_thread/pseuds/red_thread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin's never been much of a party goer but when Ali suggests a party at her sorority house to celebrate the win against Cal Berk, Tobin couldn't refuse. Especially since Ashlyn forced her to go or else she's lock her out of their dorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Type

“Kelley would be her type.” Ashlyn says as she and Tobin watch Kelley get dragged by some brunette-- the same brunette that came with two handles of Jose --to play a round of beer pong.

It was a statement neither Ashlyn nor Tobin could deny, Kelley was everyone’s type. Curious, lighthearted, funny; she’s an all around great person and Tobin softens when she sees how much of a good time her friend is having.

“When was the last time you’ve seen her like this?” Tobin asks Ashlyn with a side glance. Their view from the doorway of the kitchen is the perfect spot to watch as Kelley and her partner demolish Sydney and Dom. It isn’t long before Ashlyn leaves Tobin’s side to find Ali, leaving Tobin with, “Probably before Hope left.”.

It isn’t an entirely sad smile but it falls all the same when she takes another sip of her drink, shooting one last fleeting glance at-- _shit_.

Tobin almost chokes-- Ashlyn had given her a cup to “drink the night away” with but what was in it? She can only imagine --swallowing hard before retreating to the kitchen before she has a chance to let her embarrassment fully sink in. _Stop looking at her,_ Tobin chastised. She feels her face grow hot with the memory of those blue eyes. Quickly, Tobin takes another sip of her drink, her throat suddenly feeling dry.

It isn’t the first time it’s happened tonight and if Tobin keeps it up, it sure won’t be the last but really she can’t help it. Tobin’s convinced this girl isn’t real or at least goes to this school. _Who crashes a house party now a days anyway?_ she scoffs with the shake of her head. Flashes of the pompous grin she wore when she walked through the door play across Tobin’s attention. Her’s breath hitches for a second-- since when was her heart started beating this hard? She wants to figure it out but Ashlyn doesn’t even give her a warning.

“Tobin!”, walking into the kitchen with a blonde in tow, “I want you to meet my friend here.” and there’s this devilish look in Ashlyn’s eyes and Tobin knows this can’t and won’t end well.

The girl is a little shorter than Tobin and her blonde hair and brown eyes throw her off a bit but she recovers fairly quickly. “Brianna, Tobin. Tobin, Brianna.” Ashlyn grins, the cogs turning as she nudges both of them forward. “Uh, hey.”

These things never go the way Ashlyn hopes for them to, _never_.

See, Ashlyn will pair Tobin up with one of Ali’s friends who just so happen to be the complete opposite of Tobin and suddenly after the introductions are over they’re both left in an awkward situation that neither of them asked for. Still, Tobin humors her best friend.

“Hey, m'Tobin.” she says as she sticks her arm out for the girl to shake. Brianna looks at Tobin as she suppresses a smile, before taking her hand with a laugh, “I didn’t think people shook hands at things like this.”

Blindsided, she can once again feel herself reddening as she scrambles for words before Brianna saves her. “I didn’t say it was a bad thing though.” The girl smirks, eyebrow risen challenging Tobin to make her next move--if only she had one. There they are, in the middle of the kitchen with their hands still together and all it takes is for another beat to pass before Tobin realizes that she’s still holding her hand. “Oh--right, yeah.” Tobin coughs out, her hand darting to rub the back of her neck. Another beat passes and Tobin and Brianna both take a stab at yelling over the noise of the party, interrupting one another. They look at each other, Brianna with a small laugh on her lips and Tobin with an apologetic look in her eyes. “Hey!” she shouts over the screams coming from the beer pong table, _since when was Kelley so competitive?_   “Sorry about Ash! She’s always up to her schemes.” The blonde nods, “It’s not so bad, don’t apologize.” is all she throws back at Tobin. Tobin’s not used to girls being forward with her and she’s certainly not used to being forward with girls, which is what causes her next move.

“So, uhm, here! Here take this--” Tobin says as she hands the girl a drink, easily overlooking the confused expression on Brianna’s face. “I’m gonna go find Ali and let her know where Ash dragged you off to!” And with a nervous smile, Tobin darts out of the kitchen, around the corner and out onto the porch of Ali’s sorority house. If she could, Tobin would let herself melt into a puddle and disappear forever -- or at least until the night is over. Instead, she presses her back against the wall and breathes out a sigh of relief.

“That was smooth.” So maybe she’s not as alone as she thought she was. She didn’t hear anyone walk passed her and that voice doesn-- _shit_.

She opened her eyes and just as quickly, she looks away-- at the streetlights, the sidewalk, the porch railing, really at anything but those blue eyes.

“You know, that’s pretty rude.” The girl with blue eyes states, and Tobin curses herself for knowing that she’s right. Against all her protests, she turns her attention back to the girl who is now standing against the porch railing across from her. “Are you always this--scared of girls?” She asks, her eyes narrowly staring at Tobin and she knows it’s meant to be playful but she can’t help but wither under her gaze and that grin--that prideful, pompous, know-it-all grin. “Or is it just strangers?” That’s when it hits her. She saw.

If there were any moment that Tobin wanted to disappear more than anything, it would be right now.

She saw her. She saw what happened in the kitchen and how badly it went and how awkward she must’ve been and--and--she’s still staring. “I uh--”, Tobin can feel the words caught in her throat and she does her best to swallow the lump down before she chokes. _Wow she’s gorgeous_. “No.” She spits out before inwardly cringing and how scared she sounded.

The girl’s eyebrow shoots up but her grin is all the same and soon Tobin realizes she actually might die tonight with the way her heart quivers. She’s never been one to socialize with other people aside from her friends at parties so when this girl--woman stands straight and begins on the short path across the porch, Tobin is suddenly all too conscious of herself. _Why did you think wearing soccer shorts and a practice cut off was a good idea? Do you even own any other clothes? Geez look at her--short shorts and a tank top. This must be another joke, it has to be--_ Tobin pulls herself together when she realizes the girl is barely a foot away from her.

“You really aren’t much of a talker, are you?”

Tobin musters up as much courage as she can. This girl is taking to her because she wants to, not because Ashlyn introduced them or because she needs yesterday’s notes. She’s talking to her because she _wants_ to.

“Depends who I’m t-talking to.” She bites the inside of her cheek because she knows she stuttered a bit, she just hopes it wasn’t that obvious. She notes the small grin but is a little surprised and relieved when the girl sticks her hand out, “Alex.” Without missing a beat this time, Tobin takes her hand, ignoring the way Alex’s hand feels in hers, and does her best to smile, “Tobin.”

 

//

 

She isn’t sure how long it’s been since Alex left her without even a hello, but she doesn’t really care -- she would but watching her dance is much better than watching her watch _her_. Again, Alex is with Kelley dancing to a song Tobin isn’t sure she’s ever heard before and much like earlier, she doesn’t have much time to figure it out before Ashlyn is pulling on her.

“What’re you doing?” Ashlyn scream as she forcefully yanks Tobin into the mix of drunken sorority girls. “Where’s Brianna?” She asks as she looks around for the girl. Tobin playfully shoves Ashlyn, laughing when she tells her how she’s such an ass. “But I’m still your best friend, so shut up and dance!” Ashlyn laughs because they both know that Tobin hasn’t had enough to drink to actually start dancing. So it’s no surprise when Ashlyn takes Tobin’s arms and shakes her a bit.

“Tobin, you only know like five of us here! No one cares if you don’t know how to dance!” And its with a glance around the crowd and the encouraging laughter of her best friend that Tobin just decides, she might as well since Ashlyn won’t let her leave until she does. They’re laughing and maybe Ashlyn was right, no one cares.

“Is that really how you dance?”

Ashlyn was wrong.

There’s a teasing tone that Tobin recognizes and she isn’t sure if she should run all the way back to her dorm or just keep dancing-- she panics and does both. Trying to avoid Alex, Tobin takes gradual steps out of the crowd as she bobs her head. Of course it doesn’t work.

Tobin’s breath hitches when she feels a hand wrap around her bicep and yank her back. “What was that?” She’s facing a laughing Alex now and after a moment she just laughs along. “I have no idea!” They’re still laughing when the song changes, not like it would make a difference since Tobin still doesn’t know the song. “Come here.” Alex laughs over the music. That’s all it takes for Tobin to stop laughing and nervously settle down.

“Oh my god, just--”, Tobin worries for a few seconds that Alex is actually annoyed with her but when the brunette takes a step closer to Tobin, she knows she was wrong.

It’s still awkward but it’s better than what happened in the kitchen and on the porch, so Tobin takes it with stride and just goes with it. _Alex hasn’t left yet so that’s a good sign_ , she reasons. It’s only been a few minutes but Tobin’s heart won’t stop skipping and she wonders if it ever will, that is until Alex grabs the front of Tobin’s shirt and pulls her closer. It almost kills her, almost.

“Can I tell you something?” Alex asks, her arms moving to Tobin’s shoulders keeping her from running away--at least that’s what Tobin thinks.

“Yeah?” She asks, finding no reason to yell when they’re this close.

“I’m not always this forward.” She pulls back to look Tobin in the eye with a side glance. It’s then that Tobin notices how she’s biting her lip and suddenly the urge to pass out is looming over her. Bravely, Tobin ignores the shaking in her limbs and tries her best, “I’m not always this accepting.” and with that she rests her hands on Alex’s waist and does her best not to pull back when Alex raises one of her perfect eyebrows.

“Good.”

 

//

 

“Are these yours?” Alex asks as she slides on Tobin’s glasses.

Tobin watches from her spot on the couch how the last of the party goers begin to trickle out, even Tobin herself is ready to leave. There’s just one problem--Alex. What is she supposed to do with her? She doesn’t want to leave--she can’t--not with the uncertainty of not seeing this girl again. But what is she _supposed_ to do? She watches as Alex quickly pulls her glasses off with a pout, “Toby these suck.” She says with a toss.

Tobin settles with giving Alex her number, _that’s how it works right?_ “So Alex,” She starts, catching the attention of the brunette, “here.”. She hands her her phone and waits for Alex to take it. To her dismay, Alex just looks from the phone to Tobin, licking her lips a bit before looking at Tobin with a confused look. Tobin, who isn’t as nervous as the beginning of the night but nervous none the less, takes this as her cue, “Uhm, your phone number?”. Sadly, it does no good because Alex only looks more confused, “For what?”. _This is it_.

“So I can see you again.”

Moments pass and Alex is blankly staring at Tobin and she swears she’s actually going to drown herself when she get’s back to her dorm because she’s blown it. The only girl that’s ever approached her and she’s gone and blown it. She knew better than to want this too much.

She’s pulling her phone back when something peculiar happens. Alex grabs her wrist and then her phone, sliding it into her back pocket but she doesn’t stop there. She moves from her spot next to Tobin and practically crawls into her lap, trying to get as close to her face as possible without breaking eye contact. Her eyes run up and down Tobin’s stilled face before she moves her lips over Tobin’s ear. They’re so close Tobin is going to burst, that is until,

“I want you, Tobin.”

Alex smirks at the way Tobin’s jaw is clenches and presses kisses from her jaw line to the spot next to her lips before pulling back to look at the girl. “I want you right now.” She breathes, searching Tobin’s face for any signs of displeasure-- or life. All she gets is a stiff nod.

It’s cute and so is she and Alex is completely taken by her. She’s didn’t have any expectations out of the night aside from getting shitfaced after a rough loss to Stanford. She knew it was a good idea to ditch her team and find a different party to crash than their lame pity party. She’s Alex fucking Morgan, she wouldn’t be caught at a pity party. Then again, she also wouldn’t be caught with a stuttering nervous mess but the night was full of surprises and when she first noticed the tan skinned girl eyeing her from across the room she figured why not. It wasn’t until that blonde girl with all the tattoos took her spot as Kelley’s partner that she found herself looking for the girl.

_“I didn’t think people shook hands at things like this.”_

Alex watched how flustered Tobin got and found it endlessly adorable. She also figured that Tobin couldn’t realize the girl was interested in her. _What a shame_ , Alex thought with a smirk as she followed Tobin onto the porch. From then on, she knew what she wanted. She wanted Tobin and she always got what she wanted.

She was never the one to make any real first move on anyone but when she gave her name first she could only hope this stuttering idiot would at least say something.

Now they’re here, on some ratty couch with Alex in Tobin’s lap, practically begging for her and the girl is too stunned to do a single thing-- at least that’s what Alex thinks. But when she feels hands on her hips, she knows Tobin isn’t dead yet. What happens next is something she would’ve never guessed.

“What are you going to do about that, Alex?” There’s this look in Tobin’s eyes that Alex can’t put her finger on and it stirs her. She lets out a small breath when she feels Tobin sit up and press their bodies closer together. They’re sharing a single breath, a single expectant breath. It’s all about who’s going to break first. Alex knows Tobin will, it’s so easy to figure that out. She’s about to let Tobin’s hair down when the girl refuses.

“Not here.” It’s a breathy whispers, as if it’s their secret or something but damn Alex thinks she can listen to her whisper all night. That’s exactly when she caves.

Her lips are softer than Alex expected and she’s about to pull back until she feels Tobin start to kiss back. She's smiling knowing that Tobin wants this, maybe not as much as she does but it still flips her stomach.

When they pull back for air Tobin moves to Alex’s neck and at this point Alex is over being surprised by this seemingly shy girl, now she wants to know more. She wants to know everything about this girl, where is she from? what does she do? what has she done? _Good lord, where did she learn to do that?_

Alex feels her hips buck when Tobin rakes her teeth across collarbone. Tobin’s fingers hold Alex’s hips a little tighter. She feels flushed when she remembers they’re sitting in a living room but she doesn’t know anyone here and if Tobin doesn’t have a problem with any of this then why should she, right? Alex dips her head down to press her aching lips against Tobin’s. There’s more of a need in this kiss and when Tobin takes Alex’s lip between her own, Alex doesn’t even try to hide the soft moan that escapes her lips. It’s enough for Tobin to dig her fingers into Alex’s hips and run her tongue across the seam of Alex’s lips. The blue eyed girl doesn’t have enough time to wonder where Tobin’s learned how to kiss like this before she feels Tobin’s tongue in her own mouth.

Tobin’s hesitant at first but once Alex starts to meet her pace they find their rhythm. Tobin may not have too much experience with talking to girls or anyone outside of the team for that matter but she’s also not entirely disgusting which made high school a fun time. Things were simpler and all she really had to do was play spin the bottle or seven minutes in heaven -- there was no need to talk in those games. Plus clubs and bars were fun sometimes too, but she’d never admit that to Ashlyn.

So when Alex threads her fingers through Tobin’s hair and lets her fingers lightly scrape against Tobin’s head, she knows she’s done. She pulls away completely and even with a groan of disapproval and Alex’s perfectly red bottom lip pouting at her, Tobin pulls Alex up from her lap and grabs her hand. She’s leading them out of the house when she feels Alex lace their fingers together, god she thinks she’s going to get a cavity from this. They’re disgusting. She looks over her shoulder with a smirk when Alex asks where they’re going. “My dorm is just down the street.”

It’s the look that Alex gives her really that makes her clench her jaw and turn back around. _God she’s beautiful_. They’re not even off the porch when Tobin feels Alex pressing against her back. Fuck, the things she’s whispering coupled with her breath against Tobin’s ears is enough for her to break out into a sprint. There was no way she was going to let anyone else see Alex the way she wanted to.

 

//

 

“How the fuck did that actually happen?” Ashlyn asks as she watches Tobin and Alex leave the house hand in hand. Ali swats her arm, “Are you saying Tobin can’t attract a girl, Ash?” The sound of the question makes Ashlyn laugh before shaking her head and wrapping her arms around Ali, “Not without my help.”

 

//

 

Alex is the first to wake up.

If it were up to her she’d still be asleep but the sun had it’s own agenda, slipping passed the blinds and filling the room. She would get up and close them but that means leaving Tobin’s hold and she’d much rather lay awake in her embrace than get up and wake the girl. It surprises Alex, usually she’s gone long before the sun has a chance to peek over the horizon but maybe it’s because she’s aching in a way she hasn’t in a long time--who knew Tobin had it in her? Or maybe it was just Tobin. Either way, something was different, good different and she wasn’t in a rush to let it go.

Tobin doesn’t wake up until she feels Alex press further into her.The older girl smiles, wrapping her arms around Alex a little tighter, a smile on her face as she starts to drift back to sleep. Her smile falls when she feels Alex scooch her butt back too, Tobin just knows this girl is going to be the death of her. “You’re ruthless.” Tobin chuckles before turning to lay on her back. She feels the bed jostle and just as she opens her eyes Alex presses their lips together. “And now you’re awake.” Alex smiles down at her. _God, she’s so cute_.

Alex is searching Tobin’s face for any signs of regret but so far all she sees is that stupid gigantic smile on her face and she swears she’s not breathing. Her skin tingles when she feels Tobin’s hand on the small of her back but her heart swells when she sees how Tobin shyly avoids her gaze and how her hand is slightly hovering against her skin. She leans back up and kisses the hesitant girl, her lips lingering for a few moments too long. Alex is buzzing when she hears it. It’s faint and she’s almost certain she didn’t hear anything but when she opens her eyes and sees how Tobin’s lips are pursed together she can actually hear her heart break.

“You’re still here.” Tobin breathed moments ago.

_How could anyone leave you?_ and it’s the thought that someone’s hurt Tobin that drives her to straddle Tobin’s hips and give her a real kiss, ones they spent the entire night and early morning sharing. To say Tobin was shocked by how quick things shifted is an understatement but she just goes with it. She feels her worries from hours before dissipate with every second she feels Alex against her, but when she feels Alex's tongue run against her lip Tobin pulls away.

“I haven’t brushed my teeth yet.” Tobin mumbles in response to Alex’s disapproving groan. At that, Alex drops her head onto Tobin's shoulder, letting out a soft laugh, she mumbles, “Ditto. Does that make us disgusting?”. She lifts her head and rests her chin on Tobin’s chest when the girl scrunches her nose and nods, “Yeah.” Alex gapes at her and smacks her a little before getting up, taking the duvet with her.

Gathering her clothes from the floor, Alex wonders if Tobin isn’t the type to talk much. Stealing a glance over her shoulder, she isn’t surprised to see that she’s being watched. Tobin on the other hand _is_ surprised to have been caught, so much so that she turns away blushing. Alex scoffs and rolls her eyes, _what a fucking loser_. She goes back to gathering her things and when she feels Tobin’s eyes on her again she simply drops the duvet covering her body and continues about her business, slipping on Tobin’s cut off before heading for the bathroom.

Tobin’s still not sure how or why Alex ended up with her last night but she isn’t one to fix something that isn’t broken, so she doesn’t ask. She does however, push the sheets back so she can sit up and maybe take a peek at Alex, you know whatever.

“Tobin, I’m gonna use your toothpaste!” Alex calls out and Tobin almost tells her to go ahead when she realizes--”How are you brushing your teeth?!” Tobin’s up and dashing to her drawer for a shirt, thankful that the one she grabbed was pretty big. When she gets to the doorway of the bathroom Tobin opens her mouth to stop Alex.

“What?” Alex asks, a lump of toothpaste on her finger. Tobin laughs, resting her head against the doorframe. “You’re so weird.” “I wasn’t about to use your toothbrush, you freak! I’ve only known you for a few hours!” Alex laughs but quickly realizes what she’d said. Tobin stiffens a little when the comment is made and makes a move to retreat back into her room when Alex grabs her wrist. The look in her eyes are apologetic as she lifts her finger up with a shrug, “Morning breath.”

Again, Tobin reminds herself that Alex wants this just as much as she does and the thought is enough to make Tobin grin at the girl in front of her.

Tobin takes a step into her itty bitty bathroom and tells Alex, “Hey sit on the counter.” Alex looks at Tobin incredulously as the girl drops down to her knees. She feels her face flush as she does what’s asked, knuckles gripping the edge of the counter. She’s waiting for a few seconds---then a few more--then-- “Here you go.” Tobin smiles, brandishing a brand new toothbrush in her hand. Her smile falls a bit when she sees how Alex has situated herself on the edge of the counter. Suddenly they’re both red and Tobin is back to stuttering.

“I was just--The cupboard was under the sink and the bathroom is small and I wasn't--You can go b-brush your teeth. I’ll be out,” She swallows the dry lump in her throat. “out here.” And just like that, Tobin’s gone and Alex is left alone with only her embarrassment. _What the fuck did you think was going to happen morgan? It’s not like she’s the type to eat a girl out in broad daylight, shit you’re an idiot._

 

//

 

“You honestly thought Kelley was my type?” Alex laughs as she stuffs her face with a fork full of pancakes.

‘Wha--Okay but Kelley is everyone’s type!” Tobin laughed, watching as Alex struggled. She shot the older girl a playful glare before finishing her food.

“She’s not mine.” And maybe it’s the way Alex lifts her eyebrow, baiting her, or maybe she just wants to hear it. Either way, Tobin doesn’t stop herself when she asks,

“Then who is?” She’s leaning her elbows on the table before she even realizes it. There’s a smirk on her lips, just waiting for a snarky reply but instead, Alex softens. Shying away from Tobin’s gaze she grabs her orange juice and before taking a sip she mumbles, “You.” and for Tobin, that’s everything.

The waitress refills their drinks blind to how Tobin was bashfully smiling at her waffles or how Alex was pushing around her scrambled eggs in one hand and in the other drawing circles on the back of Tobin’s hand.

"You're mine too." 

 

 

//

 

 

“So you’re here until?” Tobin's hesitant but asks anyway.

“Tomorrow morning.” They’re walking, clumsily bumping into one another, hands brushing. Tobin looks disappointed and Alex shares the feeling. “Yeah I know, but I’ve gotta go back to Berk eventually.” Alex says with a broken sigh. She’s trying and doing much better than Tobin, that’s for sure but it doesn't stop her when she reaches out and holds Tobin’s hand. They stay like that, savoring it.

It’s a few minutes but soon Alex and Tobin find themselves in front of Alex’s hotel, neither of them ready for this impending goodbye. Tobin is the first to make a move, she pulls Alex into a hug that's much too short for Alex’s liking but she understands. They’re going to have to let go eventually.

“So,” Alex stalls. She runs her thumb against Tobin’s knuckles, wishing they had more time. “let’s face reality, we’re both knew we were going to have to say goodbye eventually.” Tobin shoots her a look that makes her immediately regret everything she’s just said, “I guess.” Tobin knew goodbyes were a thing in life but she just didn’t know hers and Alex’s was right around the corner. She didn’t even know Alex was on the team they’d played just the night before. Alex squeezes their fingers and Tobin looks at her and knows this isn’t easy for either of them. _Who would’ve thought they’d get attached after a single night._

With a sigh, Alex pulls out her phone and gives a soft smile. Tobin laughs, remembering her pathetic attempt to get Alex’s phone number the night before. Much like the blue eyed girl, Tobin looked from the phone to Alex, expectantly. “Oh my god!” Alex laugh, “You’re really going to make me say it.” And with a flash of her stupid smile and a nod of that dopey head of hers, Alex was gone. Rolling her eyes, she asks,

“Tobin, can I have your phone number?” 

Boldly, Tobin takes a step forward. 

"For what?"

Alex reciprocates by taking a step forward, closing the space between them. 

"So I can see you again."

Tobin's smiling when she sees Alex leaning in too.


End file.
